


Don't Call Me Baby

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [19]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Short, ian calls mickey baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((( unless we're fucking in which case please whisper it in my ear )))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call Me Baby

"So you uh, you wanna talk about last night?" Mickey asked as he spooned his cereal into his mouth and looked across the table at Ian.

Ian raised an eyebrow. "You mean about the ridiculously hot sex we had? Because I could talk about _that_ all day." He said with a smirk.

Mickey stared across the table and nodded at his smart-ass boyfriend. "I mean 'bout what you said in the middle of it."

Ian furrowed his brow trying to remember what he could have said that would make Mickey bring it up. "What did I say?"

"You called me 'baby'." He said, his eyebrows nice and high and Ian just laughed.

"Oh come on Mick, I don't think 'fuck yeah baby just like that' actually counts as me calling you baby."

"Thought I told you not to call me that." Mickey said, getting up from the table to toss his bowl in the sink and Ian watched him carefully.

"You did, but for something that you hate it gets you hard _pretty_ quickly." He grinned, getting up to lean against the bench.

Mickey gave him the finger and tried to walk past Ian and to the stairs. It didn't get him far because his red-headed lover was soon throwing him against the wall of the landing.

"Actually... all we've done this-morning is talk about it and it's having an effect on you." He said, reaching down to rub his palm down Mickey's noticable wood.

"Fuck off, it's morning ain't it?" He said defensively.

"Whatever you say _baby_..." Ian purred against Mickey's ear while his hand continued it's slow purposeful movements.

Mickey let out an involuntary groan and clapped a hand to the back of Ian's neck. "You call me that any time other than when we're fucking I-" Mickey was cut off by Ian's mouth on his for only a moment before his lips were mouthing at his ear.

"Well then let's get to it before you tear my head off or something." Ian grinned and Mickey just smiled, grabbing Ian by the shirt and turning him to slam against the wall so that he could finish the kiss that he started.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr! [ianxmickey-together](http://ianxmickey-together.tumblr.com)


End file.
